Sabaism
by ColorTheSmallOne
Summary: Arcadia Vance is 15 year old girl who's one priority is to look after her 6 year old brother, Rocket. Easier said then done as seeing their in the middle of a Apocalypse but one fateful day they meet a few strangers that offer them a chance. Follow this sibling duo as they join the prison and understand what is truly means to have family and that there is still a chance for love.
1. Prologue

"I spy with my little eye something that is green!"

"A tree"

"Okay, I spy with my little eye something that's brown!"

"Tree"

"Hmmm, I spy with m-"

"It's probably a tree." Suddenly there's a small gasp from the little boy sitting on my shoulders.

"Are you a mind reader?" The excitement is very clear in his voice. I sigh.

"No Rocket, we're in the woods. There's nothing but trees to spy with your eyes." I explain.

"Oh!" Came his reply.

I should probably introduce myself, my name is Arcadia Vance and the little boy who is currently humming to himself is my little brother, Rocket Vance. We've been on our own for a long while, ever since the camp we were at got over run with bitters. That's the other thing whether you're aware or not there's a virus that causes people to burn out with its symptoms and come back as the undead, the only thing on their dead agenda seems to be eating anyone who is still alive. And with this hellish nightmare entering into its second year, there isn't that many live humans roaming about. Those who have survived are either very smart cautious people or complete deranged psychopaths who are a bit trigger happy. That's why after being on the road on our own for a year and half; we haven't really been all for joining a group.

But recently I'm beginning to think that it wouldn't be a bad idea because I'm worried about Rocket. He's only 6 and he has been witness to more things any kid his age should be, he needs to be around children who are around his age. In this nightmare of a world the only thing that I hope to give him is something that is close to a normal childhood. Also all this moving around can't be good for him either, he needs a place to call home, somewhere he feels safe.

"Hey Arcade?" his little voice asks breaking my train of thoughts.

"What is it, little man?"

"Do you think their happy up there?" Oh, not this question again.

"Of course their happy Rock." I pat his leg as I hear a little huff come from him.

"Even without us." he mumbles. I can't help but frown. Our parents have always been a hard subject for both of us but especially Rocket. He tends to wonder how they are up in heaven.

"Their happy because they can watch over us, I'm sure they miss us as much as we miss them. But their happy most of all because we're alive and we have each other. Their happy because we're still here." He stays silent as we keep moving, coming to a clearing from the trees and onto a long road. A few more moments pass before I hear soft sniffling coming from above me. I abruptly stop reaching up to remove the small boy from my shoulders and to cradle him to my chest as he cries. Strangled sobs escape his lips as he holds onto me for dear life. I allow him to cry, gentle stroking his black hair until he finally calms down. Slowly I put him down; I kneel down as well so we're at eye level. He wipes his eyes, little hiccups coming from his mouth.

"Hey" I softly say and his light brown eyes come up to meet my dark brown ones.

"It's okay, we'll see them again someday and they will be so excited and so proud of us. But for now we have to keep going because it's what they would want. You still got me Rock. I'm always going to be here for you no matter what happens." I smile at him as I wipe the away the remainder of tears on his cheeks.

"You promise?" he asks, his voice is so small and he looks at me with such hope that my chest hurts. I nod my head. "I promise."

A smile cracks across his face, removing any sort of sadness, my smile widens as I stand back up readjusting the knapsack on my back. I take his hand as we begin to make our way down the road. We travel down it for an hour; usually I try to avoid roads because it's too out in the open with the bitters. At least in the woods we can hide if we see some but if it's one I'll take care of it quickly. However this road seems to be a void of any of them so I deem it safe enough to travel on hoping that it'll lead us to somewhere we could hold up for the night or scavenge for food.

By now its midday and Rocket has took it upon himself to tell me why he thinks bees are better than butterflies. His only argument so far is that bees make honey and honey is good.

"I mean honey is good on anything!" he exclaims, throwing his little arms up in the process.

"It's good on toast or with peanut butter or on cheerios or-" All of a sudden there's a loud rumbling sound. At first I think it's his stomach but then it get's louder. I quickly turn around spotting a large grey truck and what looks to be a motorcycle coming down the road right to us. It's too late to run into the woods as the vehicles come to a halt about a few yards in front of us.

Instinctively I step in front of Rocket, my hand quickly coming to the gun that is holstered on my thigh. The man on the motorcycle acts quickly, in one graceful movement he unmount's from his ride and takes off the crossbow that was strapped to his back pointing it at me. I glare at him and his green eyes glare right back at me. Before I can tell him to put his weapon the hell down, the doors to the truck open and out steps two people. A woman who looks to be only in her 20's with short brown hair and emerald green eyes and along with a man who seems to be around her age as well sprouting hair as black as mine and dark eyes.

I look at them then back at the crossbow guy, this isn't good. If they start something we're fucked, maybe I could distract them long enough to at least get Rocket back into the woods and hopefully myself save for any arrows being put in my head. In the middle of formulating the plan I hadn't even realized the man and women had taken a few steps towards us making the grip on my gun tighten and causing them to stop.

"It's alright," the women say's cautiously, "we're not going to hurt you." her southern accent is very apparent.

"You know I would believe that if Rambo over there didn't have that pointed at my head." my eyes slide back over to the man.

"Best let go of your gun then." his voice is gruff and even more southern than the woman's.

"Best lower your fucken weapon before I shot it out of your hands." I hiss back my glare hardening causing the man's too as well. I'm ready to start shooting if I have to when suddenly the other man steps in.

"Daryl put it down, she's just a kid." The man's heating gaze shifts to the dark hair man and it's like they're having a conversation with their eyes because after a few moments 'Daryl' finally lowers his crossbow. I relax instantly and decide to remove my hand from my gun, if these people didn't want to fight then what did they want from us. The other man sighs turning back to me a small smile on his face.

"Hey my name is Glenn and this Maggie," he says gesturing to the women. "What's your name?" I stare at him a bit trying to figure him out. He didn't look like he could be dangerous but then again looks are deceiving however his smile was genuine and nothing about him screamed murder. But overall these people didn't seem as though they were going to kidnap us and feed us to bitters, well maybe the Daryl guy but then again he was just being careful. However I still wasn't going to let my guard down, first sign of something not being okay and it's done. I look Glenn in the eye as I straighten out my stance.

"Arcadia" I reply curtly. He nods then looks behind me. "And who are you?" his voice is gentler. I feel shuffling behind me as Rocket pokes his head out, he steps to the side of me still staying close to me.

"My name is Rocket." he says looking at everyone.

"Is it just you two out here?" It's Maggie who asks looking at me. I simply nod. She looks at Glenn and they hold eye contact for a brief moment before he turns back to us.

"Would you like to come back with us, we have a camp." he says, "It has food, shelter and protection." I hold his gaze for a few moments.

"How many do you got at this camp of yours?" I inquire.

"About 40." My eyes widen a bit, 40 survivors!? With that many people the place must be strong and have a system to keep it going. A camp of 40 strong, no more moving around, no more scavenging or worrying whether I'll be able to feed Rocket. Just security. I look down at Rocket to see him looking up at me, he nods his head.

"Okay" I say my gaze returning to Glenn, "We'll go."

"Good, but first I need to ask you some questions" Questions? So this is their system then, find out about the people before they take them in. Smart. I give a curt nod.

"How many walkers have you killed?" So they called them walkers.

"Hundreds, maybe at least 4 hundred." I answer shrugging a bit. There's a pause as he drops his eyes to the ground before meeting my eyes again, his gaze harder.

"How many people have you killed?" My body stiffens, shit my hands are already shaking.

"...one." My voice isn't very strong and I mentally slap myself for sounding weak.

"Why?" It's Daryl who asks it. I swallow forcing down the emotion I can feel rising; Rocket takes my hand trying to comfort me. He knows.

"Because," I pause. "They weren't even human anymore." The words hang in the air and by now I can feel my whole body is trembling. Glenn steps forward holding out his left hand. Rocket gives my other hand a squeeze. I bring my hand to met Glenn's giving it a good shake. He smiles at me again. This is going to be good for us.


	2. Chapter 1

The drive back to the camp is long and quiet which I'm thankful for because it gives me time to think. We opted for sitting in the bed of the truck as seeing that there was limited space up front and currently Rocket was peering out of the back at all of the trees. I couldn't help but sigh; it was a lot to take in. We were going to be back with a group again after so long of being on our own. This would take some getting used to, being around so many people again and actually having people to watch my back. That's the other thing, whether these people were worth trusting with my life, with Rocket's life. That was something they would have to be proven, trust is not a thing that is easily given these days. It could mean death immediately if put in the wrong hands, and I've had my share of my trust being broken and I'm sure as hell not going to allow it to happen again.

Suddenly were slowing down and I look up from the floor of the truck that I was basically burning a hole in with my gaze. The first thought that comes to my mind is 'holy shit.' It's a prison. Their camp is a prison.

The compound is giant, large fences surround it and two big guard towers loom in the front. The building itself looks to be intact and secure as I spot a little herd of bitters at the fences where I can see people killing them with long weapons. The gate itself is a giant red door that is surrounded with wooden spikes that are holding some bitters that were impaled by them. The car slows down more as the red doors split open. I look towards Rocket whose eyes are like saucers as he takes it all in. The truck continues to drive and we enter a giant field that looks like it's used for farming and a small built pen that houses some pigs. Rocket looks at me; smiling ear to ear and I can't help but smile back.

Finally the vehicle comes to a complete stop at the entrance of another fence. The doors open and Maggie and Glenn pile out. Daryl parks his motorcycle as well then throws a nod to the others as he leaves into the prison. I hop off the side of the truck and reach up my arms hauling Rocket out too. I hold on to his hand as we make our way to the front of the car. We step into an area that seems to be a dining area as there is a bunch of tables pushed under a roof that has a grill next to it along with blue jugs. Some people are sitting about and others are walking around. I survey the place and can't help but be impressed. Their set up was pretty good, this place honesty seemed stable.

Glenn motions us over to where he and Maggie are talking to an older man that has a very white beard. He gives us a gentle smile as we make our way over to them.

"It's nice to welcome you two to our home, my name is Hershel." He sticks out his hand to me and I give it a good shake introducing both of us and he does the same to Rocket who smiles brightly back at him.

"Are you the leader of this place?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"No, no leaders here. We have something different, a council."

"A council?"

"This place being as big as it is, it's best to have a handful of people who an equal say." A council did seem affiant, different opinions and views. Not just one single person ruling over everyone. I nod my head looking around at the field; Hershel follows my gaze and answers before I can even ask.

"The crops provide good for us as long as we tend to them. The pigs are also a good benefit as well." There's a little gasp from besides me; I turn to see Rocket looking up at Hershel with big fearful eyes.

"The pigs aren't for eating are they?" he asks looking back at me for answers. "I've already named them all!" I can't help but sigh. I should've known this would have happened; Rocket has the biggest heart when it comes to animals. There was this one time when he was three and found a cat that was really sick and refused to leave its side until it got better. The cat died and he did not cheer up for weeks, he even requested there be a proper funeral for the cat.

"Yes there for eating Rocket." The biggest frown ever appears on his little face. "Don't give me that look; you know how it is now. We got to do it to survive." I say as I look back at where the pigs are laying around in the pen. He sighs.

"I'm sorry friends." He says as he gives them a little wave, I bring back my gaze to Herschel who is smiling at the two of us along with Maggie and Glenn. All of the sudden the door to the C block flings open and out comes Daryl along with a woman with short silver-gray hair who looks to be in at least her late thirties. He grunts a greeting to the others as he joins our little circle and the women smiles warmly at Rocket as she joins us as well.

"These the kids I was tellin you 'bout." He motions to the two of us and the woman's grayish blue eyes come up to meet mine.

"I'm Carol," she says, giving me the same warm smile. I nod.

"I'm Arcadia, this is Rocket." I introduce us once again and Rocket gives her a little wave returning the smile.

"How old are you?" Her question directed at Rocket.

"I'm six!" He holds up six fingers and this makes Carol smile a little more. "And you?" This time it was to me.

"15." I answer simply, she seems a bit surprised by this however whatever questions she was going to keep asking are halted by a new person joining our growing circle. It's a man who's about the same height as Daryl, curly black hair and a graying beard that is pretty much obscuring half of his face. His eyes are a piercing blue that are currently studying me.

"Daryl, Glenn and Maggie found them when they were coming back from a run," Hershel says clarifying for the man. "Her name is Arcadia and he's Rocket." The man gives a nod, holding out his hand and I give it a shake.

"I'm Rick." His accent is thick. I can feel Rocket inching behind me to hide himself, all these people must be making him nervous and shy. Rick notices this.

"Sorry, he's not really used to being around this many people." I apologize as I turn around to scoop him into my arms and he buries his face into my shoulder.

"You two weren't with a group?" Rick inquires.

"For a bit but then it got over run and we've been on our since, about a year and half." Shock shows on almost everyone's face, well except for Rick and Daryl who keep a straight face.

"What about your parents." It's Carol who asks and Rocket tightens his grip that has been clutching my shirt. I stroke his hair to calm him down in case he starts to cry again.

"They're both dead." I say bluntly, might as well not beat around the bush. A heavy silence falls on us and it's only then do I realize that there is someone else besides Rick. A boy. He looks to be about my age he's a little taller than me, a sheriff hat adores his head and dark brown hair pokes out from underneath it his hair is long, almost as long as mine. He has the same eyes as Rick, which must make him his son. But as I look at him longer it suddenly dawns on me that Rocket wasn't nervous because of these people, it was because of the boy. It was because of who he looked like. He must have spotted him before I did.

My chest aches as I slowly put Rocket down which he very much protests but I have to comfort him before he goes into full hysterics. He's near tears as I kneel in front of him. Everyone is watching us with concern, probably thinking they upset him with the question about our parents. Rocket takes another glance back at the boy and just about sobs.

"It's not him Rock." My voice is soft. His little head whips back to face me and he's trembling.

"I know you want it to be him but it's not." His eyes cast down to the concrete floor as he gathers himself, trying his hardest not to lose it. By now everyone has switched from concerned to confused. He seems to come to some conclusion in his head because he suddenly turns around to face the boy. The boy himself seems surprised by this and honestly so am I. Rocket sticks his arm out and his other hand is clenched into a fist.

"I-I'm Rocket, what's your name?" His voice is small but somehow firm. Even from behind him I can see that Rockets gaze is solely transfixed on the ground. The boy hesitates at first but brings his hand to meet the little boys and gives it a shake which causes Rocket to snap his head up so his gaze is on him.

"I'm Carl, nice to meet you." He gives a little smile to Rocket and that seems to be all he can take because a little whimper escapes his mouth as he charges forward into Carl's legs, wrapping his arms around the teenagers calves as he bawls his eyes out. Carl seems more than startled and looks directly at me for help. I stand making my way over to them and have to practically pry Rocket off his legs. He latches back on to me, crying into my shoulder as I stroke his hair and kiss his temple.

"I'm really sorry about that, it's just you look a lot like someone who we knew."

"Oh, I'm sorry." His voice is deep and holds actual sincerity. I can literally feel the awkwardness that has been caused by the situation that just unfolded. Carol seems to notice and steps in.

"How about I show you two where you'll be staying." She asks and I give her a nod and a smile as she begins to walk towards the doors, I mutter a goodbye to the others as we set after her.

We enter cell block D and the place is like a standard prison with cell blocks lining the walls. She takes up the stairs and shows us a cell that is relatively clean with a bunk bed, little sink and mirror. I walk over to the bottom bunk and gently put Rocket down and he rolls into a little ball facing away from me. I take off the knapsack and place it at the end of the bed then turn back to face Carol.

"Thank you." I say

"Dinner will be in a few hours; in the meantime you can do whatever you want. Tomorrow I'll get you started on chores." She starts to make her way to the doorway but stops and looks over her shoulder. "We're having story time in an hour, lots of kids his age will be there. It's in the library if he'd like to join us." Then she smiles one last time and is gone. I look back at Rocket and he still hasn't moved from his spot.

"Did you hear that Rock? Story time, you want to go?" Silence.

"Well how about you rest for a bit and I'll wake you up in an hour and we'll see if you're up for it then." Standing I take the knapsack off the bed and reach in to grab a plush bunny that was white at some point but as become a dull gray. I place it next to Rocket then take the blanket on the bed to cover him up. Leaning down I kiss him on the temple again.

"This place is going to be good for us Rock, you'll see." Then I hoist myself up to the top bunk and settle in, taking a book from the bag to read. The silence remains for only a few more minutes before I can hear rustling beneath me and Rockets dark hair pokes up from the ladder, plush bunny securely tucked in his arm. He makes his way over to me and snuggles up to my side.

"I really thought it was him for a second." He whispers, his voice cracking a bit. "I really miss him Arcade." He buries his face into the bunny and I wrap my arms around him placing my chin on top of his head.

"I miss him too bud." We stay like that for a bit until Rocket moves his head to look up at me.

"Can you sing a song please; Tommy wants to hear a song." Tommy is his bunny and I smile giving him an okay. He rest his head back down and closes his eyes as I begin.

"_Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark_

_Emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms_

_Darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel all alone?_

_The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone_

_You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear_

_It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier_

_All the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas_

_The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe_

_I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact_

_So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass_

_I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky_

_You will see your beauty every moment that you rise"_

When I'm done I can hear his even breathing letting me know that he's asleep. Carefully I unwrap my arms from him and slowly sitting up to sit on the edge of the bed. I look back at his sleeping form and feel it, the sadness and guilt. Seeing Carl really did a number on him, he only wants me to sing when he has nightmares, bad ones. It's not just because it soothes him but because if he focuses really hard, I sound like our mom. My vision blurs a bit but I wipe away any tears before they can fall. Stop it; I tell myself, you have to be strong for him, for them. I have to protect him, make sure nothing bad ever happens again. If I don't, he won't trust me again like last time. I look down at my hands to see that there shaking, I clench them into fist.

"Matt...I wish you were here..." My broken voice whispers as few tears escape. God damn it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! So I just wanted to thank those of you who favorited or followed this story, that means so much to me! Thank you! I decided to up date early because I already had the chapter done so what the heck! Remember that any comment is welcomed! Your feedback means the world to me! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, poor Rocket! Next chapter will have a bit more Carl, I want their relationship to form at a normal pace. Also this is set a month or so before the beginning of season 4. I just wanted the siblings to form a few bonds with the others before it got all tangled up. But yeah, thank you for reading! <strong>

**Have a good day~!**


End file.
